new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Timed Quests
This page is dedicated to any "Timed Quests" that may be released periodically in the game. This is a faster way to find just the information you need to get through the quests before the timer runs out! Tic! Toc! Happy Questing! Looking for the Timed Expansion Challenges? Click here for a full list. 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Merchant Vessel 1 of 8 Challenge: Boat Race *Boat Race 1 of 10 Santa in Town! *Gifts for Everyone 1 of 15 Winter is Coming *Winter Is Coming 1 of 15 *Extra Winter: Warm Clothes 1 thru 5 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Handyman: Waterfront 1 Expansion 1 thru 8 Challenge: Unusual Trees *Unusual Trees 1 thru 8 Thanksgiving 2017 *Thanksgiving Day 1 thru 15 *Extra Thanksgiving: Harvest 1 thru 5 Fall - Part 2 *Fall Decorations 1 thru 9 *Extra Fall: Animals 1 thru 4 *Fall of Beauty 1 thru 7 Timed Challenge *A Touch of Fall 1 thru 8 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *A New Job 1 thru 10 Challenge: Snail Family! *Snail Family 1 thru 8 Fall - Part 1 *Decorations for Fall 1 thru 10 *Extra Fall: Preserves 1 thru 4 *A Touch of Fall 1 thru 8 Halloween Part 2 *Scary Activities 1 thru 25 *Extra: The Return of Boney 1 thru 5 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Philharmonic Hall: Garden Square 3 Expansion 1 thru 8 Challenge: Homework! *Homework 1 thru 8 Halloween Part 1 *Halloween Decorations *Spooky Activities 1 thru 25 *Spooky Activities: Extra 1 thru 5 'Timed Expansion Challenge' * Clean Streets: Rocky Meadow 2 Expansion 1 thru 8 Challenge:Chinchilla Family! *Fluffy Visit 1 thru 8 The Return of the Decorations Factory! *Beauty Factory 1 thru 3, non-timed *Decorating the Water 1 thru 50 Essay On The Discoverer *Essay On The Discoverer 1 thru 15 *Essay on the Discoverer:Bonus 1 thru 5 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *The Dive 1 thru 8 Challenge: Rabbit Recon! *Rabbit Recon 1 thru 8 City Tourism! *Tourism Slowdown 1 thru 15 *Tourism Slowdown: Bonus 1 thru 5 Rhino Family! *Lost Rhinos 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Air Transport 1 thru 11 Challenge: Banquet! *Banquet 1 thru 8 Constitution Day! *Golden Office 1 thru 15 Jam For Everyone *Jam For Everyone 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Shooting Game 1 thru 8 Challenge: Biology Lesson *Biology Lesson 1 thru 9 Hardworking Animals! *Hardworking Animals 1 thru 15 Brave Women! *The Brave 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Tardiness 1 thru 8 Challenge: Wolf Pack *Wolf Pack 1 thru 9 Aviation Day *Skyward Travel 1 thru 15 Timed Quest *Children From Around The World 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Rubbish Row 1 thru 9 Challenge: Water Birds *Water Birds 1 thru 8 Life Guard Service! *Lifeguard Service 1 thru 15 Time for Friendship! *Time for Friendship 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Extreme Business 1 thru 8 Challenge:Spiny Animal! *Spiny Animal 1 thru 8 A Dream of the Moon! *Dreaming of the Moon 1 thru 15 Camp *Camping 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Water Attractions 1 thru 9 Challenge: Crane Family *Crane Family 1 thru 10 Nature and Independence! *Independence Park 1 thru 15 Build it Yourself! *Multifamily Housing 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' * Handmade 1 thru 9 Challenge: Lost Items * Lost Things 1 thru 9 The Return of Eagles * The Return of Eagles 1 thru 15 Fatherly Moustache *Bearded Fathers 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' * Food Booth 1 thru 8 Challenge: New Species * New Species 1 thru 9 World Oceans Day 2017 * Siren Song 1 thru 15 Competition Between Neighbors * Competition Between Neighbors 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' * Honey Kingdom 1 thru 9 Challenge: The Arrival of Gorillas * The Arrival of Gorillas 1 thru 9 The Memorial Day (2017) * The Memorial Day (2017) 1 thru 15 Visit The Museums In The Cities * Collection For The Exhibition 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *The Kids' Secret Fort 1 thru 7 Challenge: Cat Paths! *Cat Paths 1 thru 9 An Article for Mother's Day *Mom Stories 1 thru 15 Mexican Week! *Mexican May 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Roller Skating Mania 1 thru 11 Challenge: Four Legged Friends! * Four Legs 1 thru 9 Take Kids To Work! * Take Me To Work 1 thru 15 Time to Pay Taxes! *Tax Fraud 1 thru 15 Easter Egg Surprise for Bunny! *Easter Surprise 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' * Underwater Treasure 1 thru 11(Water 4 expansion purchase trigger) Challenge: Rare Animals * Rare Animals 1 thru 15 Natural Medicine *Natural Medicine 1 thru 15 Good Joke! * Friendly Goats 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Stone Bingo 1 thru 11 Challenge: Colorful Birds! *Colorful Birds! 1 thru 12 The Spring Has Come! *Spring Chores 1 thru 15 Adopt a Gnome! *Adopt a Gnome! 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Silence on Set 1 thru 13 (Stone Gate 3 expansion purchase trigger) Challenge: Something Smells Here *Something Smells 1 thru 11 Roxanne's Case *Grandma's Secret 1 thru 15 Read to Children! *Please Read to Me 1 thru 15 'Timed Expansion Challenge' *Stork Post 1 thru 9 (Garden Square 2 expansion purchase trigger) *Hidden in the Deep 1 thru 12 (Deep 3 water expansion purchase trigger) Challenge: Circus Acts! *Circus Acts 1 thru 12 Carnival 2017 *Hey, Carnival! 1 thru 15 Valentine's Day 2017 * Cupid's Arrows 1 thru 15 Challenge: Animal Love * Animal Love 1 thru 8 Pizza Day 2017 *The Biggest Pizza 1 thru 15 Groundhog Day 2017 *Groundhog Day 1 thru 15 Challenge: Health *A series of individual quest challenges each with their own timer. Health Challenges Year of the Rooster *Year of the Rooster 1 thru 15 Penguin Awareness Day! *Penguin Mania 1 thru 15 Winter Feeding *Winter Feeding 1 thru 15 Winter Love Affair *Winter Love Affair 1 thru 15 New Year's Challenge *A Mysterious Old Man 1 thru 4 *What Will the New Year Be Like? 1 thru 4 *Miner's Resolution 1 thru 3 *Gavin's Resolution 1 thru 4 or Gavin's Resolution: Lower Experience Levels 1 thru 4 *The Dwellers' Resolution 1 thru 4 or The Dwellers' Resolution: Lower Experience Levels 1 thru 4 Lost in Time *Lost in Time 1 thru 15 Challenge: Christmas *The Elf on Vacation 1 thru 4 *The Queen in Despair 1 thru 4 Christmas 2016 *Alone in the City 1 thru 15 Challenge: Winter Challenges *Snowman's Preparation 1 thru 4 *Inuit's Race 1 thru 5 or Inuit's Race: Lower Levels 1 thru 5 Winter Reserves *Christmas Reserves 1 thru 17 The Beginning of Winter *Where's the Winter? 1 thru 15 Santa Team *Santa Team 1 of 15 Challenge: Christmas Plans *Fortune-Telling Before Christmas 1 thru 7 *Everything Made of Stone 1 thru 7 *Letter to Santa 1 thru 5 *Christmas Orders 1 thru 7 Thanksgiving Day 2016 *Thanksgiving Surprise 1 thru 17 Challenge: Advisor's Christmas Plan *Advisor's Idea 1 thru 3 *Lottery Machine 1 thru 4 *The Art of Gift-giving 1 thru 5 *Sales Time 1 thru 2 Philosophers Day 2016 *Philosophy is Thought 1 thru 15 Veteran's Day *Veteran's Combined Event 1 thru 15 Challenge: The Storyteller's Surprise *The Storyteller's Surprise 1 thru 3 *The Rite of Summoning 1 thru 2 *Fairytale Characters 1 thru 5 *Fairytale Goodbye 1 of 2 The Times of Elections *The Times of Elections 1 thru 15 Halloween! *Scary Forest 1 thru 15 Challenge: Halloween 2016 *Dark Hidden Place 1 thru 5 *Non-Ghastly Protest 1 thru 3 *Evil Spirits and Boney's Wishes 1 thru 2 *Werewolf and Witch's Wishes 1 thru 2 *Halloween is Saved 1 thru 2 Halloween is Coming *A Place for the Vampire 1 thru 15 *Prophecy 1 thru 12 Water Invasion! *Defence Ship 1 thru 16 Challenge: Treasure Hunting! *Treasure Hunter 1 thru 4 *Treasure Map 1 thru 5 *Warm, Warmer, Hot 1 thru 4 Animal Day 2016 *Best Friend 1 thru 15 Oktoberfest! *Trouble with Helmut 1 thru 15 *Prolonged Party 1 thru 11 Challenge: Warehouse Clean up *Warehouse Clean Up 1 thru 2 *Reserves for Shaman 1 thru 2 *Financial Report 1 thru 2 *Miner's Work 1 thru 2 *Design Contract 1 thru 2 *New Rules 1 thru 2 1st Day of Fall *Getting Ready for the Fall 1 thru 15 Blues Day *Sounds Around Us 1 thru 16 Beauty Challenges? *The Return of the Dressmaker 1 thru 2 *Beauty Care Training Course 1 thru 5 *Beauty Care 1 thru 3 Challenge:Dreamer's Day *Roxanne's Dream 1 thru 3 *Clown's Dream 1 thru 2 *Thief's Dream 1 thru 3 *Shaman's Dream 1 thru 2 Labor Day 2016 *Sabotage of the Fest 1 thru 12 The Three Fairies *Fairytale Required 1 thru 3 *The Three Fairies 1 thru 7 *Fairymania 1 thru 2 World Women's Day *Women's Fishing World Humanitarian Day *Constant Support 1 thru 12 Challenge: The Mountains *Promoting the Mountains 1 thru 5 *Into the Mountains 1 thru 5 Workaholics' Club *Workaholics Club 1 thru 15 Dwellers in Need *Advisor in Need *Roxanne in Need *Rockefeller in Need *Shaman in Need *Aubrey in Need *Pythagoras in Need *Kids in Need Challenge: Water Decorations *Water Decorations Decorations *Water Decorations 1 thru 3 *Pirate Water 1 thru 3 *Kids and Water 1 thru 2 Rockefeller's Sale *Summer Sale 1 thru 10 Parenthood Day *Parenthood 1 thru 15 Challenge: The Storyteller Returns *The Storyteller Returns 1 thru 3 *Kids for Starters 1 thru 2 *A Fairytale Like No Other 1 thru 4 *A Competition for the Ending 1 thru 3 *A Good Punchline 1 thru 2 Summer break *When Kids are Out of Town 1 thru 15 World Population Day *So Many People 1 thru 15 Challenge: Rare Species *Rare Species Decorations *Examination of Animals 1 thru 3 *Wild Animals 1 thru 4 *A Moment of Break 1 thru 2 *Rare Species 1 thru 3